


Bad Luck Rory

by Lightning5



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Humor, Transferred from Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2786603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning5/pseuds/Lightning5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Rory wants is to walk into a room without interupting something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rory dragged his feet through the house to the bedroom he shared with Gale and Vick. Saturday morning baseball practice wasn’t his favorite. The only thing he was looking forward to was getting back to bed before the rest of the family get back from Vick’s soccer game.

Well judging from the music escaping from the room, Gale decided to stay home.

"Faster!"

Rory stopped, his eyes widening. That wasn’t Gale. Nope, the voice was too high in comparison to Gale’s. Rory didn’t know what to do. Should he go back to the living room? Wait on the front porch?

"I’m trying," Gale grunted.

"Try harder, Gale."

_They’re doing the do. Yup, definitely the do. Was the music supposed to drown out the other sounds coming from the room? ‘Cause that failed._

Shaking his head, Rory slowly back-tracked down the hallway towards the front—

"Switch. It’ll probably be easier that way."

Suddenly, unwanted images of his brother and a faceless girl entered Rory’s mind. He squeezed his eyes shut as though that would get rid of them.

"Almost there."

_I’m out._

Rory turned so fast, he dropped his duffel bag, which landed on the hardwood floor with a loud thud.

"What was that?" The music stopped.

Rory hunched his shoulders turning around toward the room. “It’s me, Rory!” he called out. “Just pretend I’m not here. I’m going outside,” he added.

"What? Why?" A t-shirt and jeans wearing Gale stepped out into the hallway, holding a pair of drumsticks.

_Drumsticks?_

Rory stepped closer to Gale. “You have a girl in there!” He whisper-yelled. “In our room! And those are _my_ drumsticks!”

"Dude. We’re playing _Rockband_. And she’s not just some _girl_ , it’s Madge.”

"Madge?"

Gale nodded, gesturing to the open doorway. “See for yourself.”

Rory stuck his head through the door. And there, sitting on a desk chair directed toward the small T.V., was Madge Undersee (also wearing her clothes) holding the wireless _Rockband_ guitar with a sheepish expression. “Hi, Rory.”

"Hi. Sorry about—"

"No worries," she interrupted, waving her hand. "Do you want to play? Gale kinda sucks at this game."

Rory snatched the sticks from Gale, who was busy looking offended. “Sure, why not,” he said settling himself on the edge of the bed, the drum set before him.

He waited as Madge chose the next song. Gale stretched out on his own bed and asked the question Rory didn’t want to answer. Ever.

"So what did you think we were doing?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ages (in case anyone is wondering): Gale-24, Madge-22, Rory-18

Rory managed to snag a parking spot in front of Gale’s apartment complex. Their mother, Hazelle, sent Rory to deliver the last of Gale’s belongings found hidden around the house by ten-year-old Posy, who figured if Gale couldn’t find them he wouldn’t move out, but obviously it didn’t work.

Rory laughed inwardly at his sister’s logic as he went around the family car to open the passenger door and hefted the box toward the building. He set the box down by the gate to fish around his pocket for the spare keys Gale gave him if he ever wanted to crash for the night.

Rory made sure to text his brother that he would be coming by, to which Gale responded with _"Okay"_. He was a little late, but he was sure Gale wouldn’t mind since Gale doesn’t really go out; only to work, visit the family, or hang out with Madge, his long-term girlfriend.

The pair began dating some time after the _Rockband_ incident. At the beginning, Rory made sure to announce his presence whenever the couple spent the day at the house. Gale found it annoying, while Madge found it to be hilarious.

Rory whistled as he climbed the staircase, down the hall to Gale’s front door labeled with the number five. He maneuvered the box, so he could hold it against his hip while he unlocked the door.

As usual, Gale had music playing through his stereo, the sound traveling to a confused Rory, who knew Gale to be more of a classic rock fan. He closed the door and called out to Gale, but didn’t get a response, most likely due to the volume of the music. He shrugged, gripping the box as he took a step further into the small hallway that led to the rest of the apartment. Rory determined the music playing now had to be R&B, the beat of a drum machine evident as well as the sensual tone of the singer’s voice, talking about how much they love their significant other and wanting to show it.

_Sounds like they’re trying to—_

"Fuck!" he yelled out in surprise.

Rory couldn’t believe it. On the couch sat Gale with Madge straddling him. Naked. Having sex.

His yell caused Madge to scream, Gale to curse and cover Madge with his own body, even though the back of the couch pretty much covered the pair. Rory, who shut his eyes and dropped the box, blindly made his way back to the door, shouting his apologies.

He could hear Gale telling him to stop, but Rory was already outside, pushing his fingers over his closed eyes. He tried to erase what he saw in there and wondered why the fuck this happened to him _again_. He opened his eye a few seconds later when Gale exited the apartment, shirtless with a pair of jeans on.

"Hey, I’m sorry man. I didn’t see anything I swear!"

"Rory, calm down."

"I was just dropping the box off. I didn’t know Madge would be here," he said in one breath, defensively holding his hands in front of him.

"Neither did I," Gale replied, scratching the back of his neck. "Put your hands down dumbass."

The door opened and Madge, fully clothed, joined them. “It’s my fault. I was trying to surprise him. If I knew you were coming over, I wouldn’t have.”

"Oh. Yeah—no, it’s okay. I—" Rory stuttered, not looking directly at Madge but rather her forehead. "I’ll let you get back to what you were—uh—doing. I was never here."

"It’s fine," Gale said as Madge blushed. "No harm, no foul."

Rory nodded, desperately wanting to get out of there, shoving his hands in his pockets. Gale, sensing his discomfort, waved him off. “Seriously, it’s okay. Drive safe and I’ll see you at the house on Friday.”

They said their goodbyes and Rory left the complex at a run to get into the car and drive off. It wasn’t until later did he receive a text from Gale.

 _I got you a bell from Amazon so we can avoid what happened today in the future. Expect it in a few_ _days_.


	3. Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wouldn’t label it as a lemon, more of a shot of lemon-lime soda ;)

Wanting to surprise her boyfriend was one thing, but having her boyfriend’s brother _walk in_ on said surprise was another. Needless to say, Madge was not in the mood after that event.

Retreating back into the apartment, Madge sat on the couch with her legs tucked under her and Gale followed after throwing his shirt on, pressed against her side, with his head thrown back against the back of the couch, his hands covering his face.

"It wasn’t that bad," Madge began, realizing it was more a question than a statement. _Of course it was bad._

Gale scoffed, uncovering his face and turning toward her without picking his head up. “We both know it was. I swear—”

"It wasn’t Rory’s fault," she interrupted, placing a hand on his chest, slightly disappointed he _did_ find a shirt to put on. “He just has bad luck.”

"Yeah, yeah," he sighed.

Madge knew he was frustrated. Hell, _she_ was frustrated. With both of them working different hours at their respective jobs, their alone time was rare. _Extremely rare._ Today was the first time in awhile that they both had the day off. So _yeah_ , Madge was going to take advantage of that and her boyfriend, who didn’t mind in the slightest after she turned the stereo on, pushed him to sit down and basically took control.

Coming back to the present, Madge rested her head against Gale’s shoulder as he flipped through the channels before finding the Dodger game in progress. She tucked herself closer to him, admiring the Dodgers right fielder, who was batting. She loves baseball, grew up surrounded by it, but it didn’t hurt to admire the players.

"Ugh," Gale groaned, tightening his arm around her. "Ethier’s up. Out number one."

"Hey!" Madge protested, lifting herself up and giving his chest a small smack. "He’s not going to get out. Why are you such a hater?"

Gale smirked. It was his mission in life to give Madge flack for her favorite baseball player. He pressed a kiss to her temple before Ethier managed to hit a single up the middle.

"See!" Madge exclaimed, pointing to the screen. "My baby did it! In. Your. Face," she added, poking his cheek with every word, much to his fake annoyance.

"Lucky hit," Gale murmured as Madge settle into him, untucking her legs from under her.

They were quiet for the next couple of innings. At the top of the seventh inning, Madge decided to start their own little game. She absentmindedly (read: purposelly) drew circles on Gale’s chest while she kept her attention on the game. She felt him take several deep breaths, so she brought her hand down to his abdominal muscles to trace. It only took a second for Gale, with the arm wrapped around her, to rub his hand along her left hip and thigh through her skinny jeans and repeat the process.

Madge pressed her lips together and inhaled through her nose when he decided to lead his hand under the back of her shirt. The pads of his fingers were rough against the small of her back causing goosebumps and other reactions to erupt. She tried to control her breathing without him noticing, but of course he did and she didn’t have to look up at him to see his stupid smirk. _Damn him._

Madge continued her ministrations. She lightly scratched his pectorals before pushing herself closer to press open mouth kisses along Gale’s neck, which caused his breath to hitch. She grinned against his pulse point. _See? I can play too_. His arms tightened around her when she made her way up to capture his earlobe between her lips gently massaging it as he groaned her name.

Without warning, Gale pulled Madge onto his lap and stood up, his hands palming her ass while her legs were wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck.

"Wait, what about the game?" she asked breathlessly as he began walking toward the bedroom.

"The game’s pretty much over," he replied, squeezing her and causing her to gasp. "I’m getting my surprise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now let your imagination run wild!


	4. Chapter 4

They decided to come home early, forgoing dinner at some restaurant to pick up pizza at the mom and pop shop near Gale’s apartment after the movie.

"I love pizza," Madge sighed as she unlocked the door and walked in to the apartment, the lights already on.

"I know," Gale chuckled, following her to the kitchen after closing and locking the door. "I remember the first time I met you. I’ve never seen someone eat pizza that fast before."

Madge shushed him, smacking him playfully as he set the pizzas down while she brought the plates and cans of soda to the table. Their first meeting was at a softball tournament their high school hosted and participated in. After the game, Katniss introduced the pair to each other as the girls were munching on, or in Madge’s case _inhaling_ , pizza from the snack bar. She thought Gale was a brave guy to hang around after that.

The couple sat at the table, Gale grimacing at Madge’s pineapple and ham slice causing her to plop a small piece of pineapple onto his plate. She giggled as he made an outraged face before he flicked it back at her and took a bite of his pepperoni slice. They remained silent, content to enjoy their food, when Madge noticed that Gale was frowning.

"What is it?"

He placed his index finger to his lips, signaling her to be quiet, as he strained to hear what he thought he heard seconds before.

"Do you hear the music?" he whispered, rising up from the table.

"No," she whispered back, mimicking his movements. "Am I supposed to?"

Gale didn’t answer. Madge watched as his head tilted slightly, holding her breath as though that would help him determine if he was actually hearing music. Suddenly, Gale abruptly turned around, stepped into the hallway and made his way toward the bedrooms, muttering one word: _Rory_.

Madge shot his retreating back a look of confusion.

It didn’t make any sense for Gale to restrict Rory from playing music in the spare bedroom when he stayed over. Sure things were a little awkward even though it had been a few months after Rory walked in on the couple. At least now he could look Madge in the eye without blushing. Gale made good on his promise to get Rory a bell. He got him a _cat collar_ with a bell attached to it since he was “so damn quiet”. Rory was able to shorten the strap to fit his wrist rather than have it around his neck and made sure to have it on whenever he was in the same vicinity as the couple.

Madge made her way across to the living room and spotted the collar on the coffee table. She picked it up before poking her head into the hallway to see Gale waiting for her with his arms crossed in front of the door that separated them from whatever Rory was doing. She hurried to him and made sure to clasp the bell so it didn’t ring, the only sound in the apartment was, in fact, Rory’s music.

"He’s playing music in there," Gale fiercely whispered, jabbing his thumb toward the door.

"So? You play music all the time."

"He has the door shut. He knew we’d be out for a few hours. Why close the door?"

Madge contemplated this while Gale waited. She opened her mouth to respond—

_"Oh, Rory."_

The couple shared a look. It sounded pretty obvious what Rory was up to if the feminine sigh was anything to go by. Gale was ready to open the door, but Madge moved slightly in front of him.

"Don’t barge in there!"

"He’s having sex," Gale gritted. "Besides, he’s walked in on us many times. Why not do the same to him?"

"He didn’t do it on purpose," she said quietly, gripping his arm that was attached to the door. "You’ll embarrased whoever he’s with!"

After a few moments of bickering, Madge turned to face the door and began to push back against Gale to get him to let go of the handle. Gale, determined to open the door, managed to get his right arm around her waist to lift her up and placed her down beside him. As he opened the door and entered, she was able to jump on his back.

"Madge!"

"I told you not to, Gale Hawthorne!"

"What the—"

"Oh my god!"

Madge looked up, dropping the cat collar on the floor to stare at the couple on the bed. Rory was behind Prim, giving her a shoulder massage while listening to a music channel on the T.V. fully clothed.

"Oh," Gale murmured, bending his knees to let Madge down.

"Um. What are you guys doing?" Rory asked, standing up from the bed, a blushing Prim following suit.

Madge shrugged helplessly. “You know—”

"We thought you two were having sex," Gale interupted.

Rory spluttered, while Prim looked unimpressed. “Really Gale?”

"Hey you got a place to yourselves, things can happen," he replied, putting his hands up in mock surrender.

"Well that’s not happening now. Thanks to you," Prim stated, crossing her arms and giving Gale a scowl so eerily similar to her sister, Katniss, that he looked down shame-faced. Madge was impressed.

"Alright! Well, there’s pizza in the kitchen if anyone’s interested—"

Rory was the first to leave the room, avoiding eye contact as usual. Gale followed after picking up the cat collar, shaking it slightly. Madge sat on the bed, patting the spot next to her. Prim sighed before joining her.

"Madge, I’m—"

"No, no, no. It’s okay. Don’t apologize." She wrapped an arm around the younger girl. "I mean, you’re both adults in a relationship and as long as you use protection, what can I say?"

"You’re right," Prim replied, pausing. "You won’t tell Katniss?"

Madge hestitated. “No, maybe you should.”

"Even though we didn’t have sex, she’ll kill Rory."

"Yeah, probably," Madge replied, tugging Prim up. "Might as well get some pizza and let him enjoy his last meal!"


End file.
